


Abyss

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Constantine (2005), Devil May Cry, Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Dante Sparda/John Constantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short encounter with an Abyss Goat leads to many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> I know Abyss Goats don't bleed in-game but it seems really cool, so yeah. Also, since all three have majorly or slightly different requirements for second sight, some wrongness will be intentional.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Moonlight gleamed off onyx fur, curling black horns and leather wings as a bipedal goat-thing swooped overhead. _'What in hell is this freak ? I've gotta be dreaming.'_

In disbelief, Hellboy heard himself ask, "Abe...is that a giant ass flying goat ?"

Relief filled him as he looked to see the familiar, half-circular grey streaks that went from the fish-man's forearms and disappeared under the short-sleeved black-shirt. Those streaks would cross the blue-skinned back and end on the mostly tan chest. While beneath the black-goggles those dark-blue/grey eyes would be assessing the creature.

Instinctively, the red-skinned demon threw himself into a roll to the right, grabbing onto Abe too, as a pentacle made of dark-blue energy appeared behind the goat's wings. They slammed into a building, the asphalt and dull-metal of the surrounding buildings brightened as a row of three unearthly, white-blue fires sprang up where they'd been standing.

Abe responded, "Yes, but I have only heard of such beings - it is an Abyss Goat. Its type is the highest member of the Goat Clan. From what I have read and heard these creatures rarely come to Earth these days."

_'Goat Clan ? What's next...Goldfish armed with blades and bubble magic ?'_

His thoughts made him chuckle, "Lambchop's Revenge, huh ? Well, how do we kill it ?" He got up, reaching into his beige trench-coat for the giant, four-round Samaritan.

The fish-man who'd nearly been scorched reluctantly let go of him. The black-leather and glass apparatus around Abe's neck, it kept his body from drying out too quickly, and the black-leather gloves glowed in the fire's light as Abe unholstered his pistols.

"I honestly have never come across a verified method because they have incredibly strong magic. They kill almost all the people they cross only one in five survive an encounter. All that reported seeing them were either too traumatized and inexperienced or completely unknowing of magic to guess a weakness."

Said goat-thing summoned another pentacle as both he and Abe opened fire. White-blue fire engulfed him as Abe darted out of the fire's range. Bright-orange, slitted-eyes glared at them, not a sound left the Abyss Goat while its lava-like blood fell to the street. _'Not even the Whoppers ? Seriously ? Either its immune or its got one hell of a tolerance.'_

From the roof above them there was a burst of twin-gun fire, it riddled the Abyss Goat just before a man with chin-length white-hair suddenly crouched beside him. In the man's tan-skinned hands were two pistols - one ebony black and the other, heh, ivory white. Strapped to the man's red and black duster was a six-foot sword.

Not even the blink of an eye later, the stranger had holstered his guns, leaped into the air, unsheathed the long-sword and started slashing at the Abyss Goat. Three streams of the lava-blood gushed onto the street before the man was hit by a front-flip and the accompanying wing-bone slaps.

The sword zipped past his head to embed itself into the wall with the screech of metal on metal. Of course, when he pointed the Samaritan at the goat's right-wing the black revolver decided to jam. Annoyed, he dropped the gun, reached back with his tail and pulled out the long sword. Powerful energy rippled as he transferred the sword to his hand and it felt like the spirit inside the sword...recognized him ?

 _'Something about that guy's familiar. So, who the hell is this guy and why's his sword know me ? He better not be one of Rasputin's or the Ogdru Jahad's goons. Damn that guy's dead for two years and he still won't leave me alone. If this guy is a goon, maybe he's had a change of heart. Yeah, right.'_ By the time the Samaritan hit the street, Abe had circled around the black-furred goat's back, re-loaded and started shooting the wings.

An unconscious smirk crossed his lips at his thought of, _'Even if I didn't love Abe I gotta, after all, he knows just what I wanna do and when.'_

White-haired guy back-flipped and the man's face shocked him. The guy was way too young to have white-hair, at most, he was in his twenties or early thirties. Pushed the shock away as Abe's bullets stopped. It made him grin as the Abyss Goat fell and he rushed forward to decapitate it while quipping, "Bye-bye, Lambchop."

A second later, the Abyss Goat dissolved into a bunch of eerily glowing, red marble-like things. White-haired guy approached the Abyss Goat marbles and said marbles floated into the air and were...absorbed...by the strange man. It left him wondering even more who the guy was.

"You guys did a nice job. Name's Dante, Dante Sparda." Dante said as he turned, walked back and held out a hand.

_'Sparda ? Father used to tell me about him as an example of what I could be. A shining example of why just because I'm a demon it doesn't mean I'm bad. If I existed before Rasputin summoned me, but I just wasn't aware of it could Sparda have sensed me or whatever.'_

Hellboy shook that hand and introduced himself, but still withheld the sword.

Abe wondered, "Sparda ? The legendary demon who abandoned his kind and saved humanity, Sparda ?"

Dante nodded, "Yep, that Sparda. So, do ya mind giving his sword back, Hellboy ?"

Now, he did hand the sword back then asked, "Aren't you supposed to have a twin brother, Dante ?"

As Dante sheathed the sword the bright-blue eyed man's face faltered briefly. "Virgil is...gone, he's been trapped in Hell with no escape for many years. I've tried to get him out plenty of times and failed on every single one."

That made him look to Abe who nodded and muttered, "Maybe we could help you." A bit louder Abe continued, "The BPRD has dealt with a man who can cross into Hell nearly any time he wants. Perhaps Constantine would be willing to help us out."

The white-haired man raised his eyebrows at Constantine's name. "Tall, pale, short black-hair, has Red King tattoos and lives in L.A., Constantine ?"

He agreed, "Yep, that Constantine. You know him then ?"

"A little bit, yeah. If he agrees it should be fun."

With that settled, Abe radioed in about Dante and the Abyss Goat. After they returned to headquarters it surprised him when Manning actually agreed to let them go to L.A. _'More crates, oh joy. Well, it'll be interesting to see how much has L.A. changed in the last few years.'_


	2. Artifacts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie called Alien Vampires from Mars is something I made-up.

Dante put his duffel bag down on the floor beside the hotel's red-blanketed bed before he looked around the room itself. Slightly chipped brown-paint covered the walls; there was a small TV, cheap DVD player and a few DVDs on a maple-wood dresser. Past the second bed, which Agent Myers would be using, were a kitchenette and a bathroom.

_'I still don't get why that Abyss Goat used a Goatling's blue-fire. Unless it wasn't trying to kill Hellboy and Abe, but why was it trying to lead me to them ? Could it know about my trying to free Virgil ? It shouldn't care. On that note, why didn't the BPRD just let Constantine come to us instead of us going there ? Did something happen to him since I saw him the last time ?'_

With a sigh, he turned to sit down on the bed. Only then did he start noticing how similar the room was to the one that had led to his first meeting with Constantine. Really, his first meeting with the man was because of Virgil.

**Flashback**

Laid out on the farthest bed, he'd just finished his fourth slice of pizza when the door opened and his twin walked in. The door was pushed shut and when Virgil turned, he noticed something new - an amulet hung around his brother’s neck. It was mostly onyx with some dark-amber and gold and shaped like a rayed sun or a bunch of waving tentacles. The amulet hung on a blood-red cord and even he knew the thing contrasted horribly with his brother's blue duster.

Lazily, Dante raised his head from the headboard and laughed. "Did somebody dump that on you ? I mean, it looks kind of cool, but seriously where the hell did you find that ?"

The minutes older teen year-old scowled and moved to loom over his bed. A creepy energy seemed to emanate from the amulet; the middle of the amulet was surrounded by the amber and gold and looked like an eye with a slit pupil.

_'Okay, that thing's getting creepy I don't care what God it represents.'_

Virgil shook his head and replied, "No, it was not dumped on me, I bought it down the road at Asher's Antique Books and Artifacts. Unlike you, Dante, spending your money on pizza and a motorcycle which you, legally, can't drive I spent my money on something that can help us both."

As he picked up a fifth slice of pizza he murmured, "Yeah, sure you did. What is it gonna turn the demons into sunflowers so we can pluck 'em to death and do a rain dance ? Virg, you're crazy if that thing doesn't have some awesome powers."

His brother slapped the pizza slice out of his hand, “Ver-jil, not Virg ! How would you like it if I called you Dan instead of Dante ? We are the sons of Sparda, Virgil and Dante not Virg and Dan and we should honour him as such. We are not like the demons and humans, I will not let us be made a laughing stock because of your nicknames. Also, no the amulet does not of itself have exceptional powers, but it is capable of instilling great fear.”

While he caught the pizza slice he huffed, “Whatever, **Virgil**. I’m going to check out that shop ’n hope it’ll have something to pull that stick out of your ass.”

He took a bite as he slid off the bed and started walking around his brother as Virgil’s lips thinned. However, his twin didn’t say another word until he was at the door. “At least take Rebellion with you.”

Virgil walked up to hold out his long sword and duster. _‘I already have Ebony and Ivory, but he thinks they’re an unfair advantage, dishonourable, yadda yadda. He wants me to have a so-called honourable go-to weapon.’_ A voice that he imagined sounded like their mother said, _‘Virgil just wants you to be safe. You are his little brother, after all. Humour him, you never know when Ivory and Ebony might go missing.’_

Briefly, he sighed before he threw the pizza slice into the air as he took and shrugged Rebellion’s strap over his chest. Not half a second passed as he slung on his red duster before he leaned his head back to catch the pizza slice. As he pulled open the door, he mumbled, “Don’t worry, bro, I’ll be fine. I am a Sparda, aren‘t I ?” then walked out, kicking the door shut behind him and kept eating. By the time, he approached the check-in desk he’d finished the slice.

When he got up to the desk the red-haired, maybe, thirty-something man asked, “Did you forget something, Mr. Sparda ?”

_‘Another one ? You’d think with the difference in our hairstyles and clothes they’d be able to tell us apart. Especially since Virgil couldn’t change his clothes, rinse his hair and get here in under a minute, not even in the demon world.’_

More annoyance crept into his tone than he’d wanted, “That was my twin, Mr., uh.” Virgil had signed them in so he hadn’t paid attention to the concierge. His eyes flicked to the little bronze plaque. “Mr. Hamilton-Gonzalez.”

Hamilton-Gonzalez apologized, after he’d accepted it and started walking out he heard, “I have no reason to get them confused. Disappointing, very disappointing, too much going on lately. I really should go talk to Gabriel about things.”

Minutes later, he found himself walking, almost metaphysically pulled, into the alley nearest the crumbling, beige-bricked, four-storeyed building that housed the antique store. Numerous runes carved into the wood and steel re-enforced side-door explained the pull, it was a filtering system.

He chuckled to himself as he opened the door, for once a spell hadn‘t shocked him; because of his half-breed heritage most demon repelling spells were a bitch. When he walked inside the first floor was mainly aisles of light-wooded bookshelves, dark-wood floors along with sconces and chandeliers for lighting. Off to the far right he could see a few display cases. Overall, the building smelled like old books, floor polish and the more metaphysical than physical scent of powerful magic.

A short, brown-haired teen girl slipped past him out the door, he only had time to notice that her eyes were two different colours. _‘She could be a shape shifter, maybe a demon or is she just an odd looking normal ?’_ Faintly intrigued, but not enough to follow, he pushed the thought away and walked down the aisle to the bar-top counter.

Stood behind the counter putting some money in the till was a long black-haired and very pale-skinned teen in a long-sleeved, white-shirt. It almost surprised him how shrewd the dark-brown eyes were as they met his, almost.

Clink went the till as it slid shut, a brief silence before the cashier said, “You’re Dante Sparda.”

Dante found himself grinning, “I am. How’d you know ?”

Pale fingers raked through the probably quite long hair, “I’m psychic, plus your hair and clothes are completely different from Vergil‘s.”

_‘He’s definitely got magic, but with all the other magics here I can’t tell how much. Still, it’d be good to have somebody else who knows relics. You know, just in case Virgil and I don’t remember or even know something. It’d be nice to have another person we could actually relate to too.’_

His gaze drifted around the giant room to the bookshelves behind him then back to the human. “I can believe that, so who’re you ?”

“Constantine, John Constantine. I’m Harold Ashlocke’s apprentice.”

Constantine reached out a hand and he shook it, noticing how dark his tan was in comparison. Was Constantine just naturally pale or did he hate sunlight ? _‘If he was Ashlocke’s apprentice he’d be in the sun too much. Unless, he’s got combined vampire and human with albinism heritage like Ellie. Man, that Ellie chick was cool, but kinda weird.’_

Another thought struck him, _‘Wait, Ashlocke ? Like, **the** Harold Ashlocke ? The guy who took down a gigantic snake demon by locking himself in a closet with only a wrench bathed in holy water and won, Ashlocke. Whoa. That dude’s awesome !’_

Surprise made him laugh. “Harold Ashlocke, really ? He helped me and Virgil a few times. I don’t get it though, why’s this place called: “Asher‘s” ?”

Constantine scratched at an arm and nodded, “Mm-hm. Take a wild guess, why don‘tcha ?” Suddenly, a sharp ding filled the shop. “One sec.”

In response, he waved the other teen off, “It’s your job.”

An older man in a dark-blue suit started approaching, Constantine caught up with him in the middle of the counter. Some quiet questions, which Ashlocke’s apprentice quickly answered, then the man went to browse.

When Constantine came back, he guessed, “Ashlocke’s a pyromaniac ?”

Since they had company the tone was quieter now, “Yep, burns damn near every evil half-breed he gets his hands on. You could drown in all the ashes he‘s made just since I really talked to him for the first time outside. So, let me guess, Virgil wimped out on the amulet and wants to return it or something ?”

_‘Outside ? Did he get arrested and thrown in Juvie ?’_

**Thud** ! A giant book hit the floor and he un-holstered Ebony then forced himself to re-holster it. Not everything was a demon, not everything needed a bullet in it. It didn’t surprise him when Constantine was suddenly looking him over much closer.

Dante ran a hand over Rebellion‘s strap then said, “That he’s a pyro doesn’t really surprise me, I got that feeling from him. As for the amulet, no, Virgil doesn’t want to return it. I just wanna know how much he paid for that creepy thing and what the Hell it does.”

Like he was some weird conspiracy theorist, Constantine looked around for the old man. “It’s an Ogdru Jahad amulet. Do you know anything about them, Dante ?”

_‘Ogdru Jahad ? I don’t remember that mentioned too many times before. Maybe there was a whisper or two, but nothing concrete.’_

Briefly, a metaphysical darkness and coldness filled the room. Warily, he too found himself looking around. “Nope, never really thought they existed before. I thought they were just weird rumours.”

With the weird darkness slowly dissipating, Constantine seemed about to sigh in relief. “The Ogdru Jahad are the Seven Gods of Chaos. Not much is known about them, but they’re supposedly able to bring about the end of the world. Ashlocke got that amulet from an old German guy yesterday, said it belonged to a cult full of Nazis that were led by Grigori Rasputin. That it was found on an island off the coast of Norway in 1943 or something. Obviously, Ashlocke wanted it gone quickly and Virgil got it for only $300. Apparently, some of that cult is still around and they’ll do anything to get it back.”

How could Virgil do this ? This just proved that his twin was a hypocrite. At least, his motorcycle could be used by both of them, but an amulet that’d just get them killed. All he could do was palm his face and groan, “Why the hell does he want to fight Nazis over a stupid amulet ?”

It got a shrug from Constantine, “I don’t know, but he’s crazier than I am.”

**End Flashback**

Feet away something cracked and he slid off the bed, un-holstering Ivory.

Myers panicked voice, “Wait, wait, Mr. Sparda, don’t shoot, don’t shoot ! I just, erm, tripped and fell on my suitcase. See, it‘s got a giant split in it now, used to be my dad‘s.”

Now looking embarrassed, the BPRD Agent propped himself up and hefted the old black leather suitcase onto the closest bed. A jagged tear ran along the suitcase’s side.

Dante shook his head and replied, “I’m not gonna shoot you, Myers and I told you to call me Dante.” as he holstered the white pistol.

He liked Myers, they‘d talked while sitting in the car earlier. Really, the guy reminded him of Jimmy Alms. One difference, of course, Jimmy’s demon-slaying partner had ended up possessed and murdered him while Myers was very much alive.

Still blushing Myers got to his feet, turned to close the door and said, “I forgot, sorry Dante.”

While he went to turn on the TV/DVD player, he answered. “No problem. Can I ask, why are we going to L.A. when Constantine could‘ve just flown to BPRD Headquarters ? He’s all right, isn’t he ?”

_‘Please don’t tell me he got a life-draining sex disease because of my demon-side. That’d be terrible and I’m guessing it’d be excruciatingly painful and too much death by irony for him. So, God, if you do exist and you don’t want me to think you’re a major asshole don’t let him because that’s just not right.’_

The dark-haired man sounded puzzled, “I don’t know. From what Red said, we don’t have a very good track record with him. Maybe they thought he’d reject us, if he even bothered to pick up the phone that is. This way if he doesn’t want to help you and Vergil he has to reject you face-to-face.”

Not really liking the word, “Reject.”, he started focusing on looking through the DVDs. _‘I left Constantine because it was too dangerous with all the evil demons aka my enemies after him, when he already had his own enemies. Vergil rejected not only the whole human world, but his human-half and me. Huh, movies really are the only things where they can’t reject you or you, them. Well, unless the piece of crap is really, really bad, it decides to freeze in one spot and I use it as an improvised Frisbee as a result.’_

A DVD title caught his eye and he burst out laughing. “Alien Vampires from Mars ? Oh man, oh God, I remember watching that on VHS with Constantine and Virgil ! Well, just Constantine, Virgil was reading a book. Constantine and I spent the whole movie making fun of the terrible fight scenes and unintentional comedy.” _‘Virgil, prim and proper Virgil, was reading a terrible ‘70s erotic romance or something.’_

Myers echoed, “Alien…Vampires from Mars ? That sounds horrible. Isn’t this that movie where they’re killed by garlic juice to the eyes or something ?”

“Yep, this is it. You want to watch it. I guarantee you‘ll either fall asleep half-way through or laugh yourself to death if it really is as bad as I remember.”

“Sure, we need something to laugh about.”

He took out the DVD and put it in then turned to see that Myers had moved to the farthest bed. It reminded him of sitting on that dingy hotel room bed beside Constantine as Virgil steadfastly ignored them. Tired and still worried about Constantine, he went and lay down on his bed to try and watch the movie.


	3. Sentiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t remember the specifics of Dante’s Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry 2 very well, so please forgive any mistakes.

Constantine stared at the blood in the bathroom’s old, porcelain sink. It was the presence of Heaven and Hell in his life that made him think the blood was skull-like as it pooled around the drain.

_‘I’m going to Hell whether I damn well like it or not, so, why not make the omen some stupid, fluffy bullshit like a feather ? Yeah, seeing a feather would totally make me feel better because those half-angelic assholes are oh-so helpful.’_

A mirthless laugh left him as he wiped blood off his lips and rinsed out the sink. He looked up into the mirrored cabinet; he didn’t really need a visit with Dr. Archer to confirm that his lung cancer was, probably, back for a second time. Still it would’ve been good to know for sure, so he could tell Dante what to expect, if anything, when the half-demon came back to L.A. Really, he just wanted to see Dante; maybe he could call Devil May Cry, see what the white-haired man was up to…if he wanted to visit sometime.

_‘Fuck, not even an hour since I woke up and I’m getting sentimental already. So what if he hasn’t come around in a year or two ? He’s a demon-slayer with his own legal business, he’d probably still be way too fucking busy anyway. At least, he wouldn’t try praying the cancer away, like how, when Dad and Mom’s prayers didn’t work, I ended up in Ravenscar’s Psych Ward because of my second sight.’_

Already feeling tired he exited the ochre-walled bathroom into the rest of his open-concept apartment. In approximately an hour, the bowling alley he lived above would open to the public, so it confused him for a moment when someone knocked on his door. _‘It’s probably just Mrs. Alms wanting to know if she should lock-up later than usual this evening in case I end up at Midnite’s again.’_

While he walked down past his light-wooded table to the door, he mused that he hadn’t exactly seen his old friend Papa Midnite, or the man’s club, in a while either. If he knew the Vodun priest, which he could never be sure that he fully did, Midnite would still be mad at him for accidentally selling a fake relic. _‘One of these days he’s just gonna ban me forever. At least, then Chaz would stop pestering me to take him there.’_

Except it didn’t feel like Mrs. Alms outside his door and he slowly extended his psychic feelers. Briefly, he was bombarded by visions of a rusty sky filled with crumbling skyscrapers, scorching hot air and highways full of rusting cars along with lurking Scavenger demons. Scavengers were the first to chase him when he was in Hell; they were all about scent, their heads having been cut-off and emptied of everything above the nose.

The visions of Hell still confused him because Hellboy had never entered Hell himself. Next was one of Abe’s visions of cool water, a fleeing mermaid and an annoyed and dripping Hellboy who shouted something at the mermaid. Also, there was someone new to the BPRD someone who’d known jack squat about real magic and the supernatural until recently. Satisfied, he withdrew his feelers and opened the door.

_‘Poor Chaz, the day Hellboy and Abe show up is the day my apprentice is working a full shift at that Angel City taxi place.’_

Beside the two BPRD Agents, he’d worked with before stood a pale-skinned, black-haired man in an impeccable black-suit. The newest agent looked confused, disappointed and worried at seeing him.

Irritated, Constantine snapped, “So, I don’t fit expectations, deal with it !” He turned to Hellboy, “Now, what the Hell do you want, ya Stone Lobster ?”

Hellboy didn’t get to respond because someone else laughed, “Stone Lobster ? You have to tell me that story someday, Constantine.”

_‘ **Dante** ?! What’s he doing with them ?’_

Abe and Hellboy moved aside then Dante walked into sight. Just like the last time he’d seen Dante, the man still wore the black and red duster that’d been an early birthday present. Yes, the man was half-demon, but he’d wanted to make sure the human-half had adequate magical protection as well. So, the coat had come from one of his most reliable relic sources, apart from Beeman, in Norway.

Of course, Dante had barely changed at all. Maybe the snowy hair was a bit longer and the handsome features might’ve been subtly sharper, but those preternaturally light-blue eyes had changed the most. They were sharper, more powerful than they’d ever been before in that tanned face meaning Dante had connected further still with the demon within. Unconsciously, he stared wondering if the barely veiled icy power in those eyes could soothe his lungs when they’d inevitably begin to ache.

Distantly, he heard himself say, “Yeah, remind me sometime. You’d get a real kick out of it.”

In turn, the half-demon’s eyes flashed red briefly as they examined him with swift and, unconsciously, predatory efficiency. Dante would be able to see every change that’d happened - the tiredness and resultant bags under his eyes, worsened sallowness of his skin from all the cigarettes etc. If his former love had been the average half-breed Dante’s human-side would pity him, while the demon would try to rip him apart for weakness. Luckily, the Son of Sparda was not average.

Dante responded with a very faint smile, “I will. It’s great to see you, Constantine, but I’ve got to admit you look like crap warmed over. You‘re still not sleeping very well are you ?”

“Not really. So, what’re you guys doing all the way out here in good ol’ demon infested L.A. ?”

As he said that, he let the others in to sit at the six-person table before closing the door. That done he walked to sit at the head of the table, Dante sat down on his right side. Curiosity won the white-haired man over and he picked up the heavy golden and, partially, ornamental lighter up from near the table’s edge to examine the holy markings on it.

Meanwhile, he picked a cigarette out of the pack, after Dante handed the lighter back he lit it and took a deep drag. Maybe he’d had the lighter too long since he half-chucked it down beside the ashtray and last night’s glass of leftover whiskey. He lipped the cigarette, held the smoke for a second then exhaled slowly. _‘I’ve gotta admit I do feel better seeing Dante and a smoke helps too.’_

The new guy who sat at the opposite end introduced himself as John Myers. Myers proceeded to explain how Abe and Hellboy had run into an Abyss Goat, how Dante had showed up and ended with. “Do you want to tell him why we’re here, Dante ?”

A nod from the half-demon who raked a hand through his hair roughly. “I may as well, Virgil is my brother, after all. Look, Constantine, it’s a long story that you already know with the demon tower, so I’ll just give the one detail you don‘t. I’ve spent years trying to free Virgil from the demon world, from Hell that is, Myers, and had no success. Eventually, it gets too distorted and disorienting for the human parts of me to handle.”

Confused, he took a drag, trying to lessen that stupid itch of a cough that’d started in his lungs, before responding. “Distorted ? I’ve only ever seen Hell look like L.A. So, exact which Hell **are** you going to ?”

Finally, the cough burst out, it was short, hacking and throat searing. _‘Well, at least, there wasn’t any blood in this one.’_ While he caught his breath and tapped some ash into the tray, he saw not only Dante, but Myers looking worriedly at him.

His Hell question took precedence though as everyone else shared confused looks. Dante fiddled with Rebellion’s strap and replied, “I’d guess it’s because I’m half-demon that I see Hell differently than you do.”

A short nod was his response as he reached out to take and finish the dregs of his whiskey. Glass clinked on the table before he brought the smoke to his lips again and kept puffing on it. _‘Makes sense, since part of him is supposed to exist there. He can handle sights that’d make me actually go crazy instead of just thinking I am.’_

Myers half-turned to Dante, “How do your methods of entering Hell differ from Constantine’s ?”

Bright-blue eyes met Myers’s grey and Dante answered, “He uses water to cross in and holy water to get out. If you know how to use it water’s the express mail to Hell for a human, but since you‘re not supposed to leave the holy water has to break the barriers and returns you to the spot you left. My process is a heck of a lot slower and snail mail when you compare the two. I have to use the cursed objects I find one after another weakening the boundaries between Earth and Hell. Well, for me Hells, until I fully cross over. It starts out normal and gets freakier the deeper you go in. They’re not one size fits all. One’s a rust-red, inferno-like humid desert plain a lot like Constantine’s version of Hell, quite a few Hells are in creepy living things. Seriously, one time there was a Hell in a Leviathan’s stomach.” Dante laughed as he finished saying, “I killed it and burst out of its eye covered in this gross slime ! Damn, that was awesome, disgusting, but totally awesome.”

It annoyed him to realize that he’d already finished his smoke and stubbed it out. Still that didn’t really matter to see the half-demon grinning at everyone.

_‘I haven’t seen him that excited in a while. At least, one of us can still have fun without feeling like shit. His killing the giant, sentient, heart is **still** creepy, though. I mean, it fired energy beams and blasts at him for God’s sake. It didn’t have a brain or eyes, but it knew where he was and it **hit** him. The only way he even really injured it without its regenerating too much was his, what’d he call it, right, Devil Trigger. He’s damn lucky he’s got that or the damned thing would’ve killed him.’_

Myers looked even more confused now, “Hells ? Just how many versions of Hell are there ? A hundred, a thousand ?”

_‘Too many of the damn things to count that’s what. Sometimes I wish I’d never been raised as a damn Catholic I wouldn’t have to spend an eternity in Hell for one fucking mistake. A mistake that I realized was one too late. Now, it’s re-affecting everything, not that it stopped in the first place it just got subtle. Apparently, subtle isn’t enough anymore.’_

Abe, who sat between Dante and Myers facing Hellboy, replied. “We know that all religions are real, all the known Gods and the ones which humanity does not know. It is likely there are thousands, possibly millions of Hells, Heavens and other paradises and punishments.” The light-blue fish-man briefly rubbed at his neck and respirator thinking on something. “Does someone know a spell we could use to track Virgil down to a specific Hell ? If we knew that we could focus our efforts there.”

Hellboy scratched at one of his horn stubs, the demon’s tail flicking to wrap around the chair back. “There’s a few spells like that, but we’d have to pick one. With all the variations, it’d be good to have a book. Even with a spell book, we need something of his whether it’s something he wore or is wearing or it’ll do jack squat.”

For something to do he got up and wandered around the table’s right side. At least, until he stopped to lean against the counter.

_‘If it’d been Dante, I’d say we could use that chip of Ebony that flew off when that enormous ice-bat slammed into it. I never kept anything of Virgil’s because he told me not to. Just something with a long-standing physical or emotional connection. Hmm…I wonder did he still have the amulet ?’_

Constantine wondered, “Dante, did Virgil still have the Ogdru Jahad amulet on him in whatever Hell you were in ?”

Dante half-twisted to rest an arm on the chair’s back and look at him. “Yeah, he did. We could probably target that easily enough since its Gods only know how creepy and powerful.”

Myers broke in, “Wait, wait, back-up ! What’d you mean Ogdru Jahad amulet ? Where did those freaks get amulets ? Just when I hoped we were done with them the Spear disappears and now a…freaking amulet.”

Hellboy chuckled, “Where’d you think, Myers ? They came outta the super secret, Nazi Crackerjack Box with the Rasputin decoder ring. Except ya gotta be part of the Creepy as Shit Club first ‘n, well…sorry, Boy Scout, but, you just don‘t fit.”

The first quip had already seen him and Dante burst into gales of laughter. By the second, he’d devolved into a third, much longer coughing fit. Now, his lungs had started to ache and his eyes nearly watered from the fit’s length.

_‘I need to stop laughing or I’m just gonna kill myself faster. If only I hadn’t sold that lion-headed Time Stream God amulet all those years ago in Asher’s. I probably could’ve stopped a shit ton of horrible stuff if I had it and knew how to work it and not just this cancer either. Damn you, hindsight.’_

Literally, seconds later the Son of Sparda stood inches from him that long white-hair fluttering. A tanned hand gently gripped his chin, he found out those eyes could soothe his lungs as he caught his breath to stare at the undisguised worry and fear in them. It’d been a long time since he’d seen that look - when Dante had left L.A. to protect him.

Of course, Dante’s tone was serious, “John, what’s going on ?”

Dimly, he heard Abe making an excuse about having to check-in with Manning before the BPRD Agents left his apartment.

Finally, he blinked again and found himself saying, “I’m not like you, Dante, I don’t have the ability to heal seconds later from wounds that should be fatal. I’ve always just been human and you’ll probably see tons of people get cancer.”

What he expected was a bit of denial, but he didn’t expect Dante to back away; for Dante to let go of him and exclaim, “ **No** ! Not you, John, not you.”

“Yes, Dante, **me** ! If it’s not lung cancer in a few months, a year or two, it’ll be something else down the line. I’ve already had lung cancer once, so it’s starting to come back. Either way, I’m still damned for suicide.”

As Dante snarled, “It’s a **stupid** fucking rule !” he shifted into Devil Trigger mode from stress.

Said shift meant that the word, “Rule.” ended in an unnatural screech and Constantine had to cover his ears and close his eyes at the flash of metaphysical white-light. _‘Well, that explains why he moved away. He should be fine since my doorframe carvings are supposed to keep things out, not react to things already in here.’_

When he uncovered his ears and opened his eyes, it seemed that Dante’s inner demon hadn’t changed either. The general shape was still more like a praying mantis with black-scaled chest and mainly red-scaled limbs than anything else, except for those six-foot long, red-scaled wings. Dante’s head was now triangular with huge, deeply recessed and glowing all-white eyes. Devil Trigger Dante’s arm joints looked almost elongated in their unnatural sharpness while his legs were unnaturally stiff looking. With those joints, it made the tapering tail that lashed in anger and hands ending in short, but wickedly sharp claws even more frightening.

Unconsciously, he’d started backing toward his bedroom where he kept a few ampules of holy water. Obviously, the others had heard Dante’s screech because they rushed back in…or Hellboy tried anyway. Hellboy ended up being repulsed by the wards. The wards sent Hellboy flying across the hall to crash through Mrs. Alms’ door as the bowling alley’s machines started whirring to life.

Myers skidded to a halt and slammed into the side of Dante’s chair in shock. “Uff, o-oh. W-what is…? T-that’s Dante.” Myers’ voice ended in a higher octave.

Abe walked to stand beside him and look at Dante, the blue-skinned man was completely unfazed. “Hmm, I don’t think there is anything I have ever read in which half-demons are able to shift forms like that. Have you always been able to do that Dante ?”

Dante’s hands clenched and his former love started flickering between human and demon. He refused to give into his fear of Hell moving to put a hand on Dante’s human shoulder before it shifted into the slightly spiked demonic one. With his eyes firmly shut, it was very odd to feel the change between leather and equally smooth scales.

Firmly, he stated, “C’mon, Dante, you can stay human. Just focus on me, focus.”

‘We need Dante’s help with whatever spell we’re going to use. I don’t have one of those books and I don’t want to bug, heh, Beeman or Midnite. So, we’ll have to stop by Asher’s later. I mean, if anyone’s going to one of those it’ll be him. After all, Ashlocke’s got one of damn near everything else.’

A minute of ragged breaths and subtle tremors told him that Dante had managed to keep human-form.

In a panting voice, Dante answered Abe’s question. “Virgil could do it too. We only learned how to control it in our teens, but I think we’re the only ones who could or, at least, I’ve never met anyone else who could.”

Hellboy called, “Is somebody gonna let me in or what Smoky ?”

With a chuckle he replied, “Keep your tail on Lobster.” before he strode to the door and invited the demon in.

They decided to stop by Asher’s after breakfast since he, Dante and Myers were just going to get it. They’d bring back some pancakes for Hellboy then go see if Ashlocke was in.


End file.
